The Places Where You Touch Me
by garekinclong
Summary: "Tempat-tempat dimana kau menyentuhku, dalam setahun ini," RiRen/Majikan!Rivaille&Pembantu!Eren(?) (Edited)


**"The Places Where You Touch Me"**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan** _by_ Hajime Isayama

**This fic** _by_ garekinclong

**Note/Warning** : AU, BL, beware of typo(s), OOC, alhamdulillah gaje, FULL OF MODUSH /hah, alurnya kecepetan, Majikan!Rivaille dan Pembantu!Eren. Tapi saya sendiri gak yakin- =)) #opojal

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Pinggang**

* * *

"Tch,"

Hari itu tumpukan salju meyelimuti permukaan mobil miliknya.

Milik si surai hitam yang selesai lembur mengerjakan berkas-berkas laknat dengan mengorbankan waktu tidur malamnya.

Ia lupa kalau musim salju sudah datang kemarin. Ia benar-benar lupa, saking keasyikan mengetik, mencetak, dan mengumpulkannya menjadi suatu dokumen yang merupakan laporan hasil kerjanya.

Suasana sepi saat itu, di parkiran kantornya.

Tentu saja, siapa yang berani datang ke kantor pukul 06.00 pagi?

"Aah, tumpukan salju ini benar-benar merepotkan,"

Tukasnya sembari menyibakkan tangannya, mulai membersihkan kaca depan mobilnya. Benar-benar tebal.

Ia memasukkan kunci pada lubang mobil, lalu memutarkan arahnya ke kanan. Kemudian menarik knop pintu mobilnya, dan masuk ke dalam.

Pengap.

Tapi dingin.

Ia benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangatnya melebihi selimut. Salahkan ia karena lupa membawa jaket, dan mengenakan kemeja serta setelan yang tipis.

Rivaille, namanya.

Rivaille mulai mengemudikan mobilnya; menarik kopling, lalu memutar stir dengan santainya. Meskipun suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Langit mulai cerah. Sinar terik matahari mulai mencairkan salju-salju yang menumpuk. Untunglah semalam tidak terjadi badai salju yang lebat.

Sedikit orang-orang yang berada di luar rumah. Paling-paling mereka masih merengkuh selimut tebalnya, menikmati kehangatan selama jiwanya masih berpetualang di dunia mimpi.

Ketika ia sedang mengemudi dengan hati-hati, yang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan, matanya menemukan _sesuatu_.

Ia memutar kemudinya dan memijakkan kaki kanannya pada rem; hendak mengecek apa yang mengganjal di penglihatannya.

Setelah keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya, Rivaille menghampiri tumpukan salju di depan etalase pertokoan.

Ia singkirkan salju-salju itu sekenanya, dan mengetahui bahwa _ada seseorang yang tertimbun salju_.

Dengan segera, Rivaille menyingkirkan semua salju dari seluruh tubuh seseorang itu, lalu memperhatikan seluk beluk tubuhnya.

Wajahnya lumayan imut, rambut cokelatnya dipenuhi butiran salju, matanya tertutup rapat, tubuhnya memakai pakaian lusuh, dan—syukurlah, ia masih bernafas.

"Uhm..,"

Matanya mulai terbuka, menampakkan iris _emerald_ yang indah. Rivaille sendiri menjadi terpesona akan hal itu. Kepalanya yang tadi sangat penat, kini _plong_. Seakan tak ada beban yang ia pikul lagi.

"Uh, a-anda..."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan suara lirih, ia ambruk. Rivaille segera menggendongnya dan membawanya ke mobil.

Rivaille itu pemilih dalam bidang apapun. Tak terkecuali untuk menolong orang. Mungkin orang ini berpakaian lusuh, tetapi tidak dengan wajahnya. Wajahnyalah yang membuat ia memutuskan untuk menolongnya.

* * *

Ia rebahkan tubuh manusia asing ke atas kasur yang bahkan belum ia jamah sedari malam. Suhunya sangat dingin, wajahnya pucat pasi. Rivaille miris melihatnya.

"Ah, penghangat,"

Selimut?

Tapi ia yakin sehelai selimut tak akan cukup untuk membuat suhu tubuh seseorang menjadi normal.

Tubuh Rivaille mendadak menggigil. Ah, iya, ya, ia juga kedinginan. Haruskah ia melakukan itu?

Rivaille segera mengambil sehelai selimut tebal yang berdiam diri dalam lemari penyimpanannya. Lalu, ia menggelar selimut tersebut di atas kasur—menyelimuti tubuh makhluk asing ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Rivaille menyelipkan diri ke dalam selimut serta memeluk pinggang orang asing yang berada di sebelahnya.

(_Dan tanpa Rivaille sadari, si pemuda berambut cokelat ini membalas pelukannya_.)

.

.

.

* * *

**Rambut**

* * *

"Eren Jaeger, hm?"

Rivaille menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Kemudian iris _obsidian_nya menatap iris _emerald_ didepannya.

"_H_-_Ha'i_..." Si pemuda berambut cokelat yang diketahui bernama Eren Jaegar ini, menggangguk.

Suasana di ruang makan saat itu sepi. Ah ya, Rivaille bangun paling duluan ketika mereka berdua tidur bersama. Dan untunglah, Eren tak mengetahui atas apa yang telah Rivaille lakukan. Hmf.

"Anda—tinggal sendiri?"

Ucapnya setelah menelusuri sekitarnya; benar-benar sepi orang, hanya mereka yang tersisa.

"Hm,"

Hening kembali menerka. Eren menatap gugup Rivaille—tubuhnya sangat gelisah. Sedangkan Rivaille sendiri masih menikmati kopinya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa tertimbun di depan etalase toko?"

"U-Uh.. Aku kabur dari rumah," ujar Eren dengan sedikit tergagap.

Alis Rivaille terangkat sedikit, "Kabur?"

"Ya... Aku diusir dari rumah," Eren tertawa kecil, "Benar-benar seperti di sinetron,"

Rivaille menemukan fakta bahwa Eren sering menonton sinetron.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli tentang bagaimana kau bisa diusir, tapi—setelah kau menghangatkan diri di rumahku, kau mau kemana?"

Eren hanya menunjukkan senyum simpulnya, sembari mengggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Entahlah, aku tak punya tujuan.. Dan kupikir, sanak saudariku yang terdekat juga takkan menerimaku. Aku—memang anak yang merepotkan bagi mereka."

Tatapannya semakin menerawang; kalau Rivaille tebak, pasti pemuda yang satu ini sedang mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Aku—Aku—tidak tahu harus kemana—"

Suaranya makin melirih.

"Aku—"

**PUK**

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat pada permukaan surai cokelat. Telapak tangan yang lebar itu perlahan bergerak; mengusap dengan pelan agar si empunya merasa nyaman.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke mana, bocah."

Usapan itu sangat lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku memang tinggal sendiri. Tinggal sendiri bukan berarti aku kesepian, sih. Tapi—kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu."

Rivaille menghentikan aksinya.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi pekerjaku?"

Eren terbelalak, "M-Maksud anda?"

"Kau jadi pengurus rumah ini. Kasarnya, pembantuku."

Seketika, manik _emerald_ itu membesar dengan kilauan; ia tidak percaya.

"Apa—tidak apa-apa? Bukankah aku hanya akan merepotkan anda?"

"Hm, entahlah. Siapa yang tahu."

Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya, "Jadi, Eren—selamat datang di rumahku. Kerjakan tugasmu sebaik mungkin, dan jangan kecewakan aku."

Lagi. Rivaille mengusap surai cokelat Eren. Entah karena halus atau apa—tapi sepertinya Rivaille ketagihan.

Sedangkan lengkungan senyum yang lebar nampak pada bibir Eren, iapun menggangguk.

Ia bahagia, menemukan kehidupan barunya.

(_Tanpa Eren sadari, sedari Rivaille mengusap surainya dengan lembut, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya_.)

.

.

.

* * *

**Telinga**

* * *

Rivaille memakirkan mobilnya pada halaman depan rumahnya. Setelah dirasa tepat, Rivaille memutar kunci mobilnya dan turun dari mobil.

**PIP PIP!**

Ia mengecek benda yang berada pada pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Pukul 05.00 pagi.

Kali ini, Rivaille pulang lebih terlambat dari biasanya. Paling tidak ia pulang sekitar pukul 01.00 pagi atau paling cepat pukul 10.30 malam. Padahal, ia sudah bilang pada Eren bahwa kira-kira ia pulang sekitar pukul 01.00 pagi. Di waktu segitu, pasti Eren menyambut Rivaille meskipun sudah tengah malam—atau pagi.

Bosnya memang pelaku PHP nomor satu tingkat nasional.

"Haah—" Desahan panjangnya menciptakan kepulan nafas yang terlihat bersamaan dengan udara dingin.

Ya, dingin.

Dibukanya pintu berwarna cokelat itu,

"Aku pulang."

Tiap kali Rivaille mengatakan 2 kata itu, hatinya sejuk. Terakhir kali saat ia masih serumah dengan orang tuanya. Tapi, mereka berdua sudah menghilang—setelah melakukan penerbangan menuju luar negeri dan berujung tragis.

_Sigh_, jangan ingatkan hal itu lagi.

Alih-alih mengharap sahutan atas ucapannya, Rivaille memasuki rumahnya dengan mendalam. Ia yakin bahwa tak akan ada sahutan, karena jam-jam segini Eren pasti masih terbuai di lautan kapuk.

Tapi Rivaille terkejut melihat TV yang masih menyala.

Dengan langkah pelan, kerennya sih _slow motion_, Rivaille mendekati sofa yang notabene berada didepan TV. Mendapati bahwa Eren tertidur disana. Pulas.

Rivaille kicep begitu melihat apa yang sedang ditonton Eren.

Sinetron; dan adegan yang terpampang saat itu adalah dimana sepasang kekasih sedang membagi cintanya di malam bersalju. Herannya, sih, kenapa jam-jam segini masih ada sinetron dengan roman picisan begitu, ya?

"Eren,"

Rivaille mengguncang bahu Eren. Tak ada reaksi.

"Oi, bangun, jangan tidur disini,"

Belum. Masih nyenyak.

"—Eren,"

Bisikan dengan sedikit dibubuhi suara mendesah, tepat pada telinga Eren. Rivaille agak risih sebenarnya, tapi, tak ada cara lain juga.

Eren _sedikit_ mengerang. "U-Uh.."

Wadahel, mimpi apa bocah ini...

Tapi, erangan Eren tadi sedikit membuat pikiran Rivaille terbuang jauh. Ah, ide jahilnya muncul.

"Eren—ahh,"

Mendesah bukan suatu hal yang biasa Rivaille lakukan. Kali ini, ya, kali ini, ia melakukannya karena mengikuti plot ide jahilnya.

Desahannya sangar, bro. Profesional, meskipun hanya pura-pura.

"Unngh—Tuan Rivaille—"

Bisa dipastikan, bahwa wajah Eren berwarna merah. Satu pernyataan untuk itu; _Eren cepat horny_.

"Kau pasti—ahh—belum menyetrika pakaianku untuk besok,"

Diselingi desahan seduktif membuat Rivaille _horny_ sendiri. Puh, salahkan ide bejat Rivaille ini.

"Ma-Maaf, a-aku—uugh—lupa,"

Lho beneran.

"Tidak bisa, akan kuhukum kau lebih dari ini."

Pfft, hukuman apa coba. Rivaille sendiri bingung kenapa bibirnya lancar mengatakan hal diluar kepalanya itu.

"Ti—Tidak, ja-ja—ugh—Tu-Tuan Rivaille.. Ja-Jangan lakukan pelecehan seperti—uugh—itu lagi.."

**ASEM.**

Mukanya innocent tapi mimpinya asdfghjkl.

Rivaille sudah tidak tahan lagi. Di gigitnya telinga milik si bocah _brunette_ itu dengan gemas.

"OUCH!"

Hah, sudah bangun rupanya?

"Sa-Sakit... Ah, Tuan Rivaille? Anda sudah pulang, rupanya." Eren mengelus telinganya yang berbekas gigitan Rivaille.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu?"

"—A-Aku menunggu kepulangan anda... Karena bosan, aku menonton TV. Tahu-tahu sudah ketiduran..."

'..._menunggu kepulangan anda_...'

Rivaille tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mengerti."

Wajah Eren sedikit cerah.

"—Dan, aku mendengar igauanmu, Eren. Kau bermimpi apa, hah?"

Wajah yang super-duper-kuper-muper syok tertampang. "A-ANDA MENDENGARNYA!?"

"Ya,"

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU—UKH, A-AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MEMIMPIKAN ANDA—UPS,"

"Heeh, kau memimpikan aku?"

Dengan seringaian kecil serta tatapan yang—tajam, yang mampu membuat siapapun kelabakan, Rivaille mendesak Eren.

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan di mimpimu?"

_Gulp_. Eren mati kutu.

"A-AKU KEMBALI KE KAMAR DAHULU!"

Dengan langkah keteteran, Eren berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Puh," Ditahannya tawa yang hampir meledak itu. Siapa yang tidak tertawa jika melihat orang salah tingkah seperti itu?

(_Di kamar, Eren hanya meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi dibalik itu, Eren berharap agar mimpinya menjadi kenyataan_.)

.

.

.

* * *

**Tengkuk**

* * *

"Tuan, boleh kupasangkan dasimu?"

Rivaille yang kala itu sedang mengenakan kemejanya sedikit terkejut, lantaran pembantunya yang satu ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di ambang pintu.

"—setidaknya ketuk pintu dahulu. Baiklah, boleh."

Eren masuk dengan pakaian biasa; kaos putih bergaris hitam, celana _training_ semata kaki. Tak sopan memang, tapi Rivaille menyuruhnya berpakaian seperti itu.

Ditangannya sudah ada dasi merah bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna hitam, yang siap melengkapi penampilan Rivaille hari ini.

Karena tinggi Rivaille dibawah mata Eren, Eren tak perlu repot-repot untuk mendongakkan kepalanya ataupun berjinjit kala ia sedang memasangkan dasi untuk majikannya ini.

Ketika Eren sedang berkutat dengan dasi, Rivaille memperhatikan leher mulus Eren yang _sepertinya_ belum pernah disentuh sebelumnya. Ide jahil sedang bermain-main dengan pikiran Rivaille, _lagi_. Sumpah, ya, ini orang emang majikan super kupret.

Tinggal satu langkah lagi agar dasi ini terlihat sempurna—tapi aksinya terhenti ketika jari-jari Rivaille dengan usil menyentuh tengkuk Eren.

"T-Tuan R-Rivaille—Ge-Geli!"

Spontan, Eren menepis tangan Rivaille. Berkat tadi, pipinya sedikit diselimuti oleh semburat merah, dan tangan kirinya menutupi daerah tengkuk miliknya.

"Kau belum memasangkan dasiku dengan benar, bocah. Pasangkan yang benar!"

Rivaille—DENGAN SENGAJA—melepas kembali dasi yang hampir terpasang 100% itu. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan keisengan, tapi tingkahnya itu, lho!

Eren agak takut setelah Rivaille menggelitiki tengkuknya tadi.

"Cepatlah. 10 menit lagi _meeting_ku akan dimulai."

"U-Uh... B-Baik,"

Perintah absolut dari majikan memang selalu menang. Meskipun perasaan tak enak menyelimuti Eren, tapi Eren berani untuk menghadapinya. Demi tidak mendengar dumelan dari atasannya lagi.

Ia mendekat, dan mulai melingkarkan dasi itu, kemudian mencoba menalikannya.

Ah, tapi, tangan usil Rivaille kembali beraksi, pada tengkuk Eren.

"U-Uunggghh—"

Eren mengendikkan bahunya, lantaran rasa geli datang memenuhinya. Tapi, ia harus kuat.

[_Eren harus kuat!_]

"A-Ah—_Sto_-_Stop_, Tuan Rivaille—"

[_Tinggal sedikit lagi, Eren! TATAKAE!_]

Wajah Eren kembali memerah. Bulir air mata hampir jatuh, tapi tertahankan.

—Selesai!

Eren langsung menghindar dengan menjejakkan empat langkah kaki ke belakang, setelah ia selesai memasangkan dasi.

Rivaille memakai jasnya, lalu membawa tas berukuran kecil yang biasa ia bawa ke kantor.

"Aku ke kantor dulu,"

Ujarnya ketika hampir meninggalkan kamarnya. Sedangkan Eren masih dengan sikapnya seperti tadi; pipi memerah dan seperti akan menangis.

Langkahnya berhenti.

"Oh—dan desahanmu tadi cukup _seduktif_."

Setelah Rivaille melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan kamar, Eren membelalakkan matanya dan—wajahnya makin memerah.

(_Entah kenapa, akhir akhir ini Rivaille sangat senang menggoda Eren. Dan Rivaille belum menyadari atas dasar apa ia melakukan itu_.)

.

.

.

* * *

**Pipi**

* * *

"Rivaille, kulihat akhir akhir ini kau sedang senang, eh?"

Rekan kerja Rivaille—Petra Ral, menyeletuk ketika keduanya—Rivaille dan Petra—sedang menganalisis suatu berkas. Bisa dibilang, tempat kerja mereka berdua berseberangan.

"Sok tahu,"

Jari-jari Rivaille bergerak gesit di atas _keyboard_.

"Halah, ngaku aja kok repot."

Petra menyunggingkan senyum dengan alis mata yang terangkat sebelah.

"Oh, ya. Kudengar, kau sudah punya pendamping hidup? Ya ampun, Rivaille, kenapa tidak cerita-cerita?!"

Rivaille menghentikan pergerakan jarinya. Kemudian ia melakukan kontak mata langsung dengan Petra.

"Pendamping hidup? Pft, dia hanya pembantuku." Jeda sejenak, "Tahu darimana, heh? Sepertinya selama 4 bulan ini aku tidak pernah cerita ke siapapun."

"Lho, sudah 4 bulan toh? He, aku tahu darimana itu tidak penting, haha. Oh—namanya siapa? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Rivaille kembali berkutat dengan layar komputernya.

"Pelit."

Kemudian, mereka berdua kembali khusyuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Petra beranjak dari bilik kerjanya,

"Eh, Rivaille, dokumenku yang tempo hari kutitipkan padamu, mana?"

Rivaille memutar bola matanya, "Hm—Ketinggalan."

_Facepalm_.

"Hooh, gara-gara keseringan _lovey dovey_ sama pendamping tercinta, kau jadi melupakannya, heh?"

Aih, Petra menggoda Rivaille _lagi_.

"Berisik."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh ke rumahmu?"

Rivaille mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Yaa—untuk mengambil dokumenku, lah!"

"Besok kubawakan."

"Aah, hari ini si _boss_ sudah minta dibawakan! Pokoknya, sekarang antar aku ke rumahmu!"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jalannya!"

Benar-benar, wanita yang satu ini. "Tsk, merepotkan. Baiklah, kita berangkat saat istirahat makan siang."

Senyum mencurigakan terlihat pada wajah Petra.

* * *

"Lho, Tuan Rivaille, kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?"

Eren yang saat itu sedang menyapu ruang depan, terkejut akan kedatangan atas majikannya di siang bolong.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal," ujarnya, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Petra yang saat itu menunggu di luar, akhirnya masuk rumah. Katanya, sih, bosan menunggu di luar. Saat Petra masuk, wajah Petra mencerah mendapati Eren yang berada di ruang depan. "Wah, kamu pendamping barunya Rivaille, ya!? Kenalkan, aku Petra!"

Langsung saja nyerocos. Petra itu, tipikal gadis yang benar-benar begitu.

"...Pendamping?"

Alis Eren berkedut, "A-Aku hanya bekerja sebagai pengurus rumah ini, Petra-_san_."

"Hooh, jadi hanya rumah yang diurus? Bagaimana dengan Rivaille?"

_Naujubilah, Pet._

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mengerti maksud Petra-_san_."

"Ya sudah." Petra menghela nafas, "Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Uh, Eren. Eren Jaegar."

"Eren ya~" Petra tertawa kecil, ngikik ngikik gaje lah, "Nah, Eren, bolehkah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

* * *

"Petra, sudah kuambilkan."

Rivaille muncul dari kamarnya dengan suatu map di tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Petra dan Eren yang tengah berbincang-bincang di ruang depan.

"Pst, ayolah, Eren." Petra menyenggol siku Eren.

"Ta-Tapi, Petra-_san_—"

Rivaille melipat tangannya, "Hah, cepat sekali sudah akrab."

Ia juga tidak heran, sih. Rivaille sudah kenal Petra kurang lebih 2 tahun, dan pastinya sudah mengenal sifat dan perilaku Petra. Bisa dibilang, Petra adalah wanita yang cepat beradaptasi dan cepat berteman dengan siapapun.

"Eren!" Petra menyenggol siku Eren lagi, tapi kali ini lebih keras.

Mau tak mau, Eren pasrah. "B-Baiklah—"

"Baiklah, Eren. Aku berangkat," Rivaille berjalan keluar dari rumah, Petrapun mengikuti dari belakang.

Tiba-tiba, Rivaille merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menarik jasnya. Iapun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati bahwa Erenlah yang menariknya.

"_A_-_Anou_,"

"Hm? Kenapa kau—"

Sebelum Rivaille menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"U-Uh—Semoga se-selamat di jalan, Tuan R-Rivaille."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Eren masuk ke rumah, dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

**BLAM!**

"..."

Rivaille masih terpaku di depan rumah. Dan kini, ia sudah mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja terjadi. Diliriknya wanita bersurai oren di sebelahnya itu, dengan sinis.

"Petra, jangan bilang kau."

"Ketahuan, deh~"

Sumpah, Rivaille ingin sekali menggeplak habis-habisan wanita ini. Tapi karena hal itu akan melanggar undang-undang perlindungan wanita, ia menahannya.

"Tsk, sudahlah. Ayo kembali."

(_Dalam batin Rivaille yang paling terdalam, Rivaille senang atas 'kecupan selamat jalan' tadi_.)

.

.

.

* * *

**Jari**

* * *

"Tuan Rivaille, kenapa anda tidak mempunyai pacar?"

Pertanyaan mendalam yang baru saja dilontarkan Eren, membuat Rivaille menjeda aktivitasnya saat ini. Membaca koran. Sedangkan Eren sendiri sedang memasak didapur.

Berhubung ruang dapur dan ruang TV itu dekat, jadi Rivaille bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Eren. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Matanya kembali fokus pada artikel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Uh, aku hanya ingin tahu. Ah, kenapa tidak pacaran dengan Petra-_san_? Kupikir, anda cocok dengannya."

Begitukah?

Rivaille pikir tidak. Tapi anggapan Eren justru menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Apa, ya?

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"...M-Maaf."

Hening. Hanya ada suara pertemuan pisau dengan objek yang dipertemukan yang ditimbulkan oleh Eren.

"OUCH!"

Rivaille terbelalak, kemudian meninggalkan koran yang sedang ia baca baik-baik tadi, dan segera menuju dapur; menghampiri Eren.

"Ada apa!?"

Rivaille panik. Eren yang saat itu tengah menyembunyikan tangannya, hanya meringis.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa, Tuan Rivaille. Silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas a—ukh—anda,"

Yakin, Eren berdusta. Kalau tidak apa-apa, buat apa ia meringis dengan wajah kesakitan seperti itu? Dan, Rivaille selalu tahu kapan Eren berbohong.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Eh? Tidak apa-ap—"

"**Kemarikan**."

Baiklah, titah majikannya dengan penekanan kata itu membuatnya menurut. Ia tak lagi menyembunyikan tangannya, dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Rivaille.

"Jari telunjukmu terluka.. Kau ini, sudah kubilang agar berhati-hati saat menggunakan pisau!"

Eren menundukkan kepalanya. "Ma-Maaf..."

"Cih,"

Lidah Rivaille terjulur. Kemudian, menyapu darah yang keluar dari lubang luka Eren yang tidak begitu besar.

"U-Ukh! Tu-Tuan R-Rivaille, apa yang—"

"Agar tidak infeksi."

(_^modus, sumpah_)

Lidahnya masih mempertahankan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Eren—ia sedang menahan rasa geli dan rasa perih yang datang bersamaan. Tidak tahu kenapa, lagi-lagi wajah Eren bersemu merah.

"C-Cukup, tuan,"

Masih. Sapuan lidah itu masih berlanjut. Eren benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa geli dan perih ini.

Akhirnya, berhenti. Darahnya juga berhenti, meski sesaat. Sesegera mungkin, Rivaille mengambil kotak P3K yang kebetulan berada didekatnya. Ia mengambil selembar plester.

"K-Kenapa tidak dicuci saja? K-Kenapa harus dijilat—"

"Entahlah. Hanya cara itu yang terpikirkan."

Rivaille selesai menempelkan plester pada jari telunjuk Eren. "Lain kali, berhati-hatilah."

Eren sudah bertekad, ia akan berhati-hati.

**CUP**

Rivaille mengecup singkat pada plester yang sudah tertempel pada jari telunjuk Eren itu. Eren terkejut.

"Tu-Tuan Rivaille!?"

"Hanya menanamkan mantra agar kau jarimu cepat sembuh."

Eren hanya mengangguk pelan—dengan pipi memerah.

(_Sebenarnya, Eren berharap agar jarinya teriris lagi_.)

.

.

.

* * *

**Tangan**

* * *

"Tuan Rivaille, bulan ini kan sudah mulai musim panas,"

"Hm."

"Anak-anak sekolah juga sedang liburan,"

"Hm."

"Mengapa kita tidak pergi liburan juga?"

"...Hm."

Eren yang kala itu sedang berkipas—sungguh, panasnya mampu melelehkan sebongkah es yang sangat keras—hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tuan?"

"Apa?"

Alisnya berjengit. Sedangkan Rivaille masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Bosnya sedang berbaik hati, memperbolehkan Rivaille mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah.

"Tidak ada liburan?"

"Hm... Kau lihat sendiri. Bosku saat ini itu bos paling kupret sepanjang riwayatku saat bekerja."

Dahi Eren mengkerut.

"Jadi, kita tidak liburan?"

"Siapa yang janji kalau kita akan liburan?"

Eren mendecih, menatap majikannya dalam diam.

"Aku ingin ke pantai..." Gumamnya, "Aku ingin merasakan laut di musim panas... Pasti segar..."

Rivaille masih terpaku pada layar laptopnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau ke Festival Musim Panas, tuan?"

"Merepotkan,"

"Tuan, sekalii saja..."

"Tidak,"

"Tapi, tuan, aku belum pernah ke festival macam itu... Sayang sekali untuk melewatkannya, bukan?"

Rivaille terdiam. Sepertinya perasaan iba mulai menjalar pada batinnya. Tetapi—

"Hn, tidak."

Eren ingin salto ditempat. Lengkap dengan push-up, sit-up, dan breakdance. Majikannya **benar-benar **tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

* * *

"Sial, panaaas~!"

Keluh Eren ditengah pekerjaannya mencuci pakaian. Sialnya, ia harus mencuci manual, disekitar pekarangan rumah Rivaille. Mesin cucinya sedang mengalami masalah teknis. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu, Eren harus menggunakan tangan-tangannya.

Tak peduli tangannya akan berakhir kasar atau apa, yang penting kerjaannya kelar.

"Aah, dengar-dengar, nanti malam akan ada kembang api. Alangkah indahnya bisa melihat dari tempat yang indah... bukannya di rumah."

Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya karena tak bisa datang ke festival, pada cuciannya. Padahal ia sedang mencuci kolornya Rivaille.

"Tuan Rivaille benar-benar kepala batu, ya..."

"Siapa yang kepala batu, bocah?"

Panjang umur. Baru saja Eren sedang bermonolog, yang dibicarakan muncul.

"Aku mau pergi keluar. Jaga rumah yang benar."

Setelah 'pamit', atau tidak, Rivaille pergi ke garasi. Hendak mengeluarkan mobilnya, dan pergi.

Eren masih ditempat, dan mendumel ini itu. Sambil bersenandung lagu-lagu galau yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Ah, andai aku bisa melihat kembang api itu di tempat ideal bersama Tuan Rivaille..."

Tapi ia tahu, perandai-andaian itu hanyalah angan belaka.

* * *

"Eren,"

Panggil Rivaille, ketika Eren sedang membersihkan kaca jendela. Eren menjedanya sejenak, "Ada apa, tuan?"

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini,"

Rivaille menyodorkan bungkusan yang isinya tidak dapat diketahui secara mata telanjang, kecuali jika bungkusan itu dibuka. Tapi berdasarkan perintah Rivaille, dipastikan bahwa bungkusan itu berisi semacam pakaian.

"Anda baru saja membelinya, 'kan? Dan—itu untuk apa?"

"Ganti saja dahulu."

Eren menerimanya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, untuk berganti pakaian.

Dibukanya bungkusan itu, dan ia menemukan...

"E-Eh?" Matanya membulat; tidak percaya, "Y-Yukata?"

* * *

"Tuan, sudah kupakai."

Eren keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan yukata pemberian Rivaille; yukata biru dengan motif garis-garis putih. Rivaille mengangguk sekali,

"Sudah kuduga, itu cocok untukmu."

Eren menggaruk tengkuknya, "Anu, yukata ini untuk apa..?"

"Kita berangkat ke Festival Musim Panas."

.

.

Tunggu.

Apa?

Eren tidak salah dengar, kan?

"T-Tunggu, festival? Tapi kata anda—"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Senyumnya mengembang, Eren benar-benar berbunga saat ini. "T-Terima kasih, Tuan Rivaille!"

Mereka berduapun berangkat, menuju festival yang letaknya tak jauh dari perumahan. Dan setelah sampai dan turun dari mobil, mereka berdua mengelilingi _stand_-_stand_ dan membeli beberapa makanan.

Tiba saatnya peluncuran kembang api. Rivaille menemukan titik pas untuk melihatnya; di tepi sungai yang jaraknya tak jauh dari festival.

Mereka berdua duduk beralaskan rumput hijau. Bersebelahan.

Kembang api mulai diluncurkan—dengan berbagai bentuk, dan berbagai keindahan. Mata Eren berkaca-kaca, ia nampak sangat senang.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan mereka berdua bertautan, erat, secara alami.

Di bawah langit malam yang dihiasi kembang api, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan, menikmati pemandangan yang indah.

(_Eren ralat ucapannya tadi. Rivaille benar-benar seseorang yang baik hati... dan romantis?_)

.

.

.

* * *

**Hidung**

* * *

"Haatsyi!"

Sudah dari tadi malam, Eren bersin-bersin tiada henti. Tak terkecuali saat tidur. Benar-benar mengganggu.

"Haaatsyiih!"

Dan kian menjadi-jadi.

Rivaille menyeruput kopinya, "Eren, kau sakit?"

_You don't say, please._

"U-Uh... Iya-HATJEEEH!"

Serangan bersin mendadak membuat Rivaille hampir menyemburkan kopinya.

"Tuan R-Rivaille, kupikir aku harus ke dokter,"

Rivaille cengo, tapi wajahnya masih sedatar papan gilasan. "Kupikir kau tak perlu ke dokter. Kalau hanya bersin pasti cepat sembuh."

"Lagipula, pasti karena kau terlalu menghirup debu terlalu banyak. Apa yang kau bersihkan, hah? Kupikir rumah ini tak begitu kaya debu." Tambahnya.

"U-Uh.. Kemarin, aku habis membantu tetangga sebelah membersihkan gudang milik mereka,"

"Pantas saja,"

Rivaille kembali menyeruput kopinya, sampai habis. "Baiklah, aku berangkat dahulu."

"Selamat jalan—HATJEH!—Tuan Rivaille. Semoga selamat di—HATJEEEH!—jalan."

Rivaille agak risih dengan selingan bersin itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang,"

Beruntunglah, Rivaille dapat pulang cepat. Jarang-jarang tugas yang ditanganinya sedikit. Yah, tapi, bersyukur sajalah.

"Se-Selamat dat—HATJEEH!—ang, Tuan Rivaille."

Rivaille mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia memang benar-benar anti dengan penyakit. Apapun itu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Uhh, ya.."

"Minum obat yang tersedia di kotak P3K?"

"Sudah.."

"Baguslah. Kuharap obatnya dapat bekerja dengan baik."

Eren hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Yah, ia tidak ingin majikannya terganggu dengan penyakitnya ini.

* * *

Sekarang pukul 2 pagi, 3 jam setelah Rivaille pulang dari kantornya.

Rivaille sudah telentang diatas kasur, namun ia tidak bisa tidur.

Karena—suara sesenggukan ingus di kamar sebelah.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang empuknya, dan kemudian menuju depan pintu kamar Eren.

"Eren, kenapa sekarang kau jadi pilek? Bersinmu?"

Dari dalam, terdengar sahutan, "E-Entahlah... Sejak tadi aku sudah tidak bersin, t-tapi, beralih menjadi pilek..."

Rivaille bersyukur bersinnya berhenti. Tapi Rivaille masih tetap menuntut obat itu, dalam hati.

Ditariknya pegangan pintu, dan dibukanya pintu itu. Menampakkan Eren yang sedang duduk diatas kasur, dengan hidung memerah.

"T-Tuan?"

Lelaki dengan tinggi 160 cm ini mendekatkan diri pada Eren. Ia menduduki pinggir kasur, lalu menatap Eren.

"Akan kuberikan sesuatu yang lebih berpengaruh daripada obat-obatan itu."

"Eh?"

**CUP**

"Kuharap, besok—ah tidak, nanti pilekmu sudah hilang. Dan, sekarang, biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang."

Setelah mendaratkan kecupan pada hidung Eren, Rivaille beranjak pergi dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Meninggalkan Eren yang tercengang ditempat.

(_Eren sendiri berharap agar pileknya tak sembuh-sembuh. Agar Rivaille dapat mencium hidungnya lagi._)

.

.

.

* * *

**Bibir**

* * *

"Tak kusangka, sekarang aku sudah genap 1 tahun bekerja disini."

Ucap Eren, saat membenahi vas bunga di ruang tamu. Ia rangkai baik-baik, agar enak dilihat.

"Kupikir aku harus memberi Tuan Rivaille sesuatu, mengingat selama ini Tuan Rivaille-lah yang selalu saja memberiku kebutuhan."

Ditatapnya bunga yang ia rangkai itu. Kemudian, ia cium dalam-dalam aroma yang berasal dari bunga tersebut.

"Wangi."

"Tuan Rivaille, akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu, selama setahun ini. Terlambat memang, tapi kata orang, tidak ada kata terlambat, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Ia beranggapan bahwa vas bunga didepannya adalah Rivaille.

"Terima kasih atas setahun ini. Terima kasih telah menerimaku sebagai pekerjamu. Terima kasih telah memenuhi kebutuhanku. Ah, banyak sekali kebaikan yang telah kauberikan padaku."

Ia membelai ujung bunga itu, lembut.

"B-Bagaimana ini... Aku jadi bingung, apa yang harus kuberikan, dan apa yang harus kuucapkan.."

Ditamparnya kedua pipinya itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh bimbang! Uh, tapi, Tuan Rivaille biasa pulang telat akhir-akhir ini... Ah, tidak masalah!"

* * *

"Hari ini, ya.."

Rivaille menatap sendu jendela kantornya. Sayang sekali, ia harus lembur lagi.

"Hah, jadi pegawai yang dipercaya memang begini konsekuensinya,"

Lanjutnya, dengan tersenyum tipis. Pantulan wajahnya terlihat samar pada cermin tembus pandang itu.

Diliriknya buket bunga yang terduduk diatas meja kerjanya.

Rencananya, ia akan memberikan itu, setibanya di rumah.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, Eren."

* * *

Pukul 12.00 tengah malam.

Eren masih setia menunggu di ruang depan. Menunggu kepulangan Rivaille.

Rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Matanya perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup, tapi, ia paksakan untuk tetap terbuka.

Kata-kata yang sedari tadi ia rangkai, ia tutur kembali. Latihan gitulah.

* * *

"Rivaille, kau masih belum selesai?"

Tanya Erd; rekan kerja Rivaille, yang hendak pulang.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai, ck."

Erd memperhatikan buket bunga yang berada di meja kerja Rivaille. "Whoa, bunga yang cantik. Untuk siapa, heh?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Seperti biasanya," Erd menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku akan berbaik hati untuk kali ini, Rivaille."

Rivaille mendongak, "Hah?"

"Yah, akan kugantikan. Aku tahu, kau sangat tidak sabar untuk pulang, bukan?"

"Kau yakin?"

Erd mengangguk mantap.

Rivaille mendengus, "Terima kasih. Kuserahkan padamu, ya, Erd." Rivaille beranjak dari kursi, kemudian membawa buket serta koper kecilnya.

Erd bergumam setelah yakin bahwa Rivaille sudah meninggalkan ruangan, "Tatapan ketika orang sedang jatuh cinta itu sama, ya,"

* * *

Berkali-kali mata Eren terpejam, dan berkali-kali juga Eren membuka matanya.

Sungguh, rasa kantuknya kini hampir menyelimuti sepenuhnya.

"Tuan... Belum pulang juga, ya..."

Tanpa sadar, Eren sudah tertidur pulas di ruang depan. Bersandar pada meja disebelahnya.

_Menunggu kepulangan Rivaille_.

* * *

"Eren, aku pu—"

Kalimatnya terhenti, ketika melihat sesosok pemuda tertidur pulas, dihadapannya. Ia teringat dulu, ketika pertama kali menemukan Eren didepan etalase toko.

Surai coklatnya.

Wajah imutnya.

Tubuh maskulinnya.

Rivaille segera mendekati Eren, dan merendahkan tingginya, berhubung Eren sedang tidur dengan posisi duduk. Diusapnya pipi mulusnya itu,

"Eren, aku pulang,"

Mata Eren perlahan terbuka, melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu, menatap sosok lelaki yang baru saja pulang.

"Ah, selamat datang, Tuan Rivaille." Matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Um, ya. Kau menungguku?"

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban.

"Maaf kalau lama. Kalau tadi rekan kerjaku tidak menawarkan diri membantuku, aku tidak akan pulang sekarang."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mereka berdua.

"Eren, terima kasih atas setahun ini. Kau mengisi hari-hariku, yang biasanya penuh kekosongan."

"Nn, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Anda sangat berjasa bagiku."

"Tubuhmu dingin—mengingatkanku setahun yang lalu," Rivaille memegang tangan Eren, "Malam ini, bisakah kita berdua tidur bersama?"

"Un."

Rivaille segera membopong Eren yang ngantuknya sudah 80% itu, menuju kamarnya. Dibaringkannya pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, dan Rivaille sendiri sedang mencari selimut tebalnya.

"Rivaille," Masih dengan sedikit kesadaran, Eren mencoba duduk dikasur. Rivaille menghampirinya, dengan selimut tebal ditangannya.

Dikecupnya pelan bibir lelaki surai hitam itu.

"Terima kasih,"

Senyuman tulusnya meluluhkan hati Rivaille. Rivaille menjabarkan selimutnya, menyelimuti dirinya dan Eren yang sudah terbaring di atas kasur.

Mereka berdua berpelukan, meski suhu tubuh mereka sama dinginnya.

(_Justru itulah yang membuat mereka hangat_.)

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: INI APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? /hush

Gak tau lagi. Yakin ini fail 100000%. Apa ini bisa disebut kumpulan drabble? /hah/ Dan kayaknya judulnya ganyambung sama isinya? :""D

Saya tadinya niat bikin menurut abjad. Tapi temen saya nyaranin, mending dari atas (rambut) sampai bawah (kaki) gitu.

Dan jadinya, amburadul. LEEELLL

Mohon maaf atas tutur kata alias narasi yang gaje u,u)r

Terima kasih udah baca! :"")

Kalo endingnya gaje, ya maap maap aja ya ~(eve)~ #didemo

Oh ya, makasih buat Nauf, mau diajak debat (?) atas judulnya :*

* * *

.

.

.

"Eren,"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

"...Aku juga,"

Pelukan kedua insan itu semakin erat.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

(paling)


End file.
